The Death of Two Dragons
by wickedflame49
Summary: (Based on the last excerpts of Vol. 11) Dragons are strongest creatures with strong wills and firm convictions; what happens when two different dragons meet, each one with different goals. One has a strong will fueled by love and friendship while the other has a strong conviction fueled by raw power; which one will win and boast that its existence Is powerful? (One-shot)


In a dimension of loneliness a black haired man dressed in a black unitard and a porcelain mask of a rat stood in with his master Shalba Beelzebub in his front.

"The dawn of awakening is coming soon." The Beelzebub and descendant of the Original Shalba Belzebub, dressed in a light armor and with his short blonde hair shining even though the dimension was plainly nothingness. "You've so far met my expectations Spectre Hyoudou; unlike the original, you house the ultimate sacred gear with **The Original** inside you. You know how to use it." The blonde man was not replied, there was only silence on him, to Shalba that only meant that it was fully affirmative.

The blonde man left and he stood patiently, waiting for him to arrive; Hyoudou Spectre is a clone created from the genetic material of Issei Hyoudou and with the most powerful Longinus sealed inside him. An ancient dragon that was thought off to be dead was sealed inside a sacred gear; powers that gave him control over the essence of life, death and twilight which equals nothingness.

He waited patiently for him to arrive; to his surprise his master arrived with Ophis the ouroboros dragon with him and behind him Issei Hyoudou, his genetic equal followed him.

"Where are you!?" Issei Hyoudou called to the man to appear, the one who almost tried to decimate all of what buchou loved and held dear in her heart. "He's not here. You've missed your chance for vengeance, you failed, your training and advancement proved to be…futile, useless; inept." The Oppai Dragon's ears were invaded by a hollow voice, which had no feelings into it and droned all what it spoke.

"Who're you?" Issei got in stance, his dragon arm ready to fight; the Ascalon sword ready to decimate his enemy who carried a European double-edged sword that had a gigantic eye on the base, where the hilt and the blade met. "It doesn't matter who I am. All what matters is that you've reached far enough Sekiryuutei; it's time for you to meet extermination as all those before you did." The voice spoke up and the Hyoudou's skin has never gotten such goose-bumps as it did now, the tiny hairs on his body stood up at he sheer words that the man carried.

**(I perceive something inside him, be careful. Use Ascalon's power.)**

Ddraig's voice spoke on his mind, earning his nod; the young Hyoudou devil looked at the unitard-wearing person who had his blade ready for a battle.

Issei blindingly rushed against the masked servant of Shalba Beelzebub who kicked his dragon gauntlet away and using his blade he dud an upper-cut with one of his two edges; the passive green eyes of the sword contrasted into a pale yellow and its reptile eyes thinned even further.

Kicking the young devil pawn away, the Oppai Dragon fell to the surface on his back again.

**(That sword, it's supposed to be only a myth. The Key. Beware of it's cuts; *grunt*)**

'_Ddraig!?' _

**(That blade is specific to destroy sacred gear holders, each cut of the blade wounds the user and the sacred gear; if it knows how to use it them beware of its true powers; it's made to remove sacred gears)**

"As expected from The Red Dragon Emperor; you should heed his words and give up from this point Sekiryuutei. This blade is the key to sacred gears; it can tweak them, seal them or forcefully remove them from you." The masked entity in black robes stated and he rushed towards the sekiryuutei.

**(It's the only way but you've got to use the Scale male with the Dividing Wyvern Fairy to divide this young man's power and absorb it to you, resist his strikes and when the power boosts cease, then use it)**

His dragon arm moved by itself as it used ascalon's blade to defend from the sacred gear destroying blade, his right leg kicked issei away and did his first magical technique.

Blowing into his palm, two gigantic fireballs were expelled from the magical technique; the Oppai Dragon used his magical powers to create a red ball and grasp it, a red beam shot and destroyed both balls of fire.

"It's futile to fight Sekiryuutei; your loved ones will die and abandon you. Your beloved Rias Gremory will also abandon you since she sees you as a pawn. You're only her tool, to be used and dispatched when it decays." The voice insisted to him and Issei's thoughts started to doubt.

'_What if he says the truth? __No…no…NO! __Rias LOVES ME!' _

**BOOST!**

**BOOST! **

**BOOST!**

**BOOST!**

**BOOST!**

"Use that darkness devil, let it consume your heart; loose those desires and dreams, turn them into reality by doing them goals."

**BOOST!**

**BOOST!**

**BOOST!**

**BALANCE BREAKER!**

All of Issei's body was immediately covered by red scale-mail dragon armor, his left arm was white.

"The Heavenly dragons won't save you from your death Sekiryuutei; right now, the Samael's curse must be rushing in your veins, arteries and capillaries; burning your body like acid. You might have only five minutes to fight; you'll loose. That's what all those who oppose the Khaos Brigade will meet, doom and death." Emotionlessly he rushed against the young man, activating his sacred gear in the process.

"**Sanitarium.**" Black and golden chains rushed and were about to attack Issei Hyoudou who rushed against the masked entity, and when the first chain impaled the Oppai Dragon an immediate roar was heard afterwards.

**DIVIDE**

**(Impossible, It's…it's…)**

"**Pandora**." A light blue box hovered over them and the masked entity extended his left arm, and an invisible force of gravity pulled him to the masked entity.

"**Veridis**." And a sky blue chain made of aether itself, the composition of all life in the universe was about to pierce Issei, yet the brown haired devil pawn used his fists to punch the mask of the servant of Shalba Beelzebub.

And Issei was shocked to his core, his perfect copy but with black hair and with a hollow visage stared back at him with no feelings at all. The young man was shocked the moment the slight breeze felt his face, and when he was about to react, Issei's white gauntlet was already on his chest.

**DIVIDE**

**DIVIDE**

**DIVIDE**

By having his powers divided too much times all the aether and nether constructs he built to destroy the sekiryuutei were gone, and he felt a strange cold sensation.

Ascalon was piercing him on the chest.

"Your existence is more powerful than mine." Spectre whispered and knelt down, the Oppai dragon saw his clone bleeding.

*Clap* *Clap*

"I should say that he almost destroyed you, for being his first fight against somebody as powerful as you; his prowess was excellent." Shalba commented with an evil chuckle, and the oppai dragon was angered even further.

Both fought, and when the man was destroyed; the heroic dragon was wounded beyond repair. Lying at his clone's side, the ouroboros dragon approached to issei's side; that was living the last moments of his life. At his side was Spectre who was dying.

"Your name." Issei stated to the black haired version of him that just felt inexpressive. "Spectre, Hyoudou Spectre." The black haired hyoudou closed his eyes, succumbing to his mortal wound made by the glorious Ascalon, all for underestimating his enemy.

Issei on his last moments, remembered his confession to Rias; after his glorious fight with Sairorg he told her his feelings and the invasion happened so fast.

'I'm sorry Buuchou, this is my end.' He thought bitterly and he let the Samael's curse flow through him and destroy his body.


End file.
